


"Exhausted" - Naked Kisses

by CreativeHowl



Series: Whizzvin - 30 Days of Smut Challenge [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M, but today hes especially tired but whizzer wants sum fucc, dont expect these entries to be daily, i wish i could write more but ive been having a bad case of writers block, marvin is always tired for no goddamn reason, so things dont go too far today, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeHowl/pseuds/CreativeHowl
Summary: Whizzer Brown had always been needy when it came to things like this. Always, ALWAYS desperate for a good fuck. Luckily, Marvin was somehow always able to top himself, to constantly satisfy Whizzer's needs with just a bit of communication, love, and lube. But, a few months after the two got back together, things got...repetitive. Not necessarily boring, but not the same exact thrill that they used to have. Whizzer was desperate to fix that, so one lazy Sunday morning, he suggested something that would completely catapult their relationship in around a month.-----Marvin comes home to Whizzer after grocery shopping later than usual, so he's naturally exhausted himself. Whizzer is horny and wants Marvin to fuck him, but Marvin is just too exhausted. They come up with a compromise, and make out for a while until Marvin falls asleep.





	"Exhausted" - Naked Kisses

Marvin had always hated grocery shopping with a burning passion. It was the quickest way to make him pissed at life, and he usually came back from the store with a burning hole in his pocket and little strength to stay awake. That's why Whizzer usually was the one to go grocery shopping, though he'd often get either more  _expensive_ items or the  _wrong brand all together_. Still, Whizzer found shopping of any kind enjoyable, so he went out much more often than his lover. Usually when Whizzer'd be gone, Marvin would take a nap or hang out with the lesbian neighbors, or even set up small surprises for his boyfriend for when he'd get home. Cooked dinner. Chores finished. Sometimes, Whizzer'd come home to Marvin wearing lingerie and practically pounce on the man right there.

But not today. Today, Whizzer had work longer than usual, so Marvin had to do some late-night grocery shopping. After hours of wandering around with a cart and a list with zero spring in his step, he loaded up the back of his car and went home, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"I'm home..." Marvin called, limping to the counter and setting a few grocery bags on the counter before going back to get more. Whizzer emerged from the hallway, smirking. He helped Marvin put the groceries away, honestly wanting Marvin to be free as soon as possible. He took Marvin to the bedroom and sat him down, already pulling Marvin to straddle him. Though, he was heavier than usual, given how tired he was. Whizzer started to unbutton his shirt, grinning.

"Babe? I'm sorry, I just...I'm so fucking tired..." Marvin sighed, but didn't stop him. His shoulders felt as heavy as his eyelids.

"Hmm? That's alright Marv, I..." fuck. Whizzer was so goddamn horny, how was he gonna have this work? "How about we just make out for a while? Can we do that?" 

Marvin gave a slow nod, and reached to undo Whizzer's shirt. They stripped each other much slower than they would be able to physically take if Marvin was any more awake. It was almost teasing to Whizzer, but he didn't mind. Once they were naked, it was clear the difference of mood just looking at the men's dicks. But Whizzer didn't really mind, he completely understood. Though, that didn't stop Marvin from feeling bad just the slightest. Whizzer initiated the kiss, frowning.

"Hey. I know what you're thinking. I'm fine, really. I can tell just how tired you are...sex isn't everything to me anymore, okay? Relax..."

Marvin only hummed, smiling softly as he was comforted and kissed back. He held Whizzers hips, tilting his head to the side as he parted his lips just for Whizzer. His lover slipped his tongue in skillfully, smirking and exploring Marvin's mouth. Usually, Marvin would put up more of a fight, but this was different today. 

The continued to make out, soft and slow, and yet still filled with the passion the two needed that night. Whizzer slowly pulled away from the previous kiss, and Marvin went to kiss him again before Whizzer ducked and kissed Marvin's neck, making him miss on purpose.

"Mmph...Whizzer..." Marvin laughed breathily.

"Gotcha~" Whizzer chuckled, kissing more and more at his neck. He then kissed Marvin full on the lips again, and Marvin soon began to kiss  _Whizzer's_ neck. After a moment, Marvin fell asleep, dozing off with his lips still pressed against Whizzer's jaw. Whizzer noticed the sudden lack of movement and chuckled softly. He gently pushed Marvin off of him and tucked him into bed, kissing Marvin's forehead and staring at him for a minute longer than he intended. How was Whizzer still so fucking hard. He sighed and groaned softly, then sat back on the bed and looked to Marvin as he wrapped a hand around his own dick. He slowly began to stroke, eliciting long, breathy, drawn-out moans. As he slowly sped up, his breath quickened, and within moments he was whining and bucking into his fist.

"Aah~ Marvin~" he moaned softly, tilting his head back and arching his back as he edged closer and closer. He was so caught up in pleasure, he didn't notice the small smirk that had found its way to his lover's lips. Marvin knew what he was doing. He'd never admit it, but he always had a hard time really falling asleep, so he was still technically awake. Just too goddamn tired to keep his fucking eyes open. How pathetic.

Once Whizzer came, he laid there for a second, panting and sweating. He smiled softly, cleaning his mess and laying down again to spoon Marvin and hug him close.

That night, they technically fell asleep together, though that's not how Whizzer would remember it.


End file.
